


Learning The Language

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is bored. Magnus wants to help. Helen/Kate first time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for graphic sex and femslash.
> 
> Sanctuary Bingo prompt - Montreal and Sleepers

Kate was sitting cross-legged in her favorite fourth floor window seat looking out at the gray, watery sky with a look of abject misery. It had been pouring cats and dogs and assorted small Abnormals without stopping for nearly four days straight, and Kate was restless. 

No, restless was two days ago when she had taken a car and gone for a shopping trip. She’d returned hours later minus her paycheck for the last two weeks, but loaded down with armloads of bags. Biggie smacked her on the back of the head when she and her booty created a puddle on his freshly waxed floor. Magnus was in the elevator when she’d lugged the bags in, by herself, but she’d just raised an eyebrow and smiled Magnus smile number seventeen, the one that was part indulging part mildly amused, before continuing to her office for what Kate was sure were more hours of the most boring paperwork ever in the history of the planet. 

The retail therapy and crowded environment of the mall had helped a little, but the euphoria at having new toys and shiny things didn’t last. 

Today was the worst. It was sleet now rather than rain, and too heavy to even chance going out and returning to Magnus lecture number nine about not being soaked to the bone and chilled without a damn good reason. So here she was in the window seat, her favorite place in the house, looking out on the miserable day and wishing desperately for something bad to happen somewhere in the Sanctuary world so she could hop a plane and be somewhere else.

The window’s glass was deliciously cold when she pressed her forehead against it. It made her let out a sigh of pleasure. From behind her came the telltale click click of heels on the stone floor, and Kate felt herself smile. For some reason, the sound always made her think of ZZ Top. If there was anyone who fit that song, it was Dr. ‘Legs’. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask what that smile is about,” Magnus said to her.

Kate could see Magnus’ answering smile reflected in the window over her shoulder. It was easy to forget sometimes how much taller the doc was. Or conversely, how short it made Kate feel to stand beside her and have to look up at her the way she did with most men. “Just admiring the view, doc.”

Magnus planted a hip on the bench to Kate’s left, and Kate’s eyes took a few seconds to settle on her face. There were just too many other interesting parts of Magnus to look at this up close and personal. When she got around to the blue eyes, they were blank. Kate uncrossed her legs and turned so that she was facing the boss. 

“Things have been remarkably quiet around here this last week.” Magnus stated. 

“Yeah. We’ve had no crazy intake problems, and nothing going boom. It’s…” Kate knocked on the wooden wall trim. “Peaceful.”

Magnus gave her a look that Kate didn’t know how to read. “There is one resident who seems to be suffering from some sort of distress.” 

“Really? You need me to help?”

“Yes, I think I could use your help.” Magnus smiled brightly, and it was the smile that always made Kate feel light headed. Why did Magnus have to smile at her like that? It made the pit of her stomach churn with super sized butterflies. Kate slid her legs off the bench and stood up. “So where are we headed?”

“Fourth floor, east wing.” Magnus held out a hand to Kate and Kate pulled her to her feet. It was odd, and not something the boss had ever done before, but it was one of those things that would be rude not to do. A part of her didn’t want to let go after Magnus was on her feet, but she forced herself to let the warm, strong hand fall away.

“Ooh, the mysterious fourth floor,” Kate quipped. 

The fourth floor was residential corridor, and the east wing, as far as Kate could tell was where Biggie must have had his room. She didn’t know for sure, because she saw him come and go from so many rooms each day. The same was true with Magnus. The Sanctuary was big enough that there were still a few places Kate had never bothered to explore. There was just too much to do most of the time and she had grown bored quickly with exploring for hidden passageways and secret stairs and opening all the doors just to get a peek inside. Okay, so it had more to do with Henry and Biggie laughing at her when she was caught than with boredom. The result was the same. She had never been to fourth east. 

“You haven’t been over there before?”

“Nah,” Kate smiled. “Nobody ever mentions it, so I just assumed it was more empty guest rooms or something equally boring.”

The doc’s steps faltered for a second, as if she were going to say something, but she continued walking. The fourth floor was empty, and the walk was made in silence, but it wasn‘t uncomfortable, and Kate figured she would get details when they got to their destination. As it turned out the destination was a large sitting room. Magnus shut the door behind them. 

“Fourth floor in the East wing is where I live. This is my sitting room.” Magnus put on her lecture voice, like she was a tour guide and Kate was a tourist. Kate frowned as she turned a circle and took in the expensive furniture and paintings and decor. It was a very nice sitting room, comfortable and homey while still being elegant, and far more personal than her office. “So, who needs our help?” 

“I am going to endeavor to help you, Kate, if you will let me.”

“Wait a second, doc, I’m fine. Really.” Magnus approached Kate slowly and for a reason she couldn’t really explain, Kate felt the overwhelming urge to bolt for the door. As if reading her mind, the doc kept herself between the door and Kate. 

“Oh dear,” Magnus sighed. “I’m not trying to provoke a fight or flight response from you, Kate. I just want you to come with me into the next room.” She held a hand out and just like that, Kate felt stupid for wanting to run. 

“Is that your bedroom?” She squeaked just a little on the ‘bed’ part of bedroom. Kate felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Magnus smiled at her, it was the same condescending smile she gave Nikola Tesla after he would make some lame attempt to hit on her. “The bedroom is that door,” she pointed to the right. “This door is where I have something that may help you relax.” 

“Oh,” Kate let out a breath she had not realized she’d been holding. “What’s in there?”

“Why don’t you have a look for yourself?”

Kate’s curiosity seemed to kick into overdrive as she walked the few steps to the door and looked in. “Holy shit, doc. You have a hot tub big enough for a freakin’ football team in there.” She hadn’t noticed Magnus moving, but she felt a warm breath against her ear. “I haven’t tried to put a football team in it, but it will comfortably hold half a dozen adults.” Hands pressed firmly on her shoulder blades, urging her into the room. 

“I, ah… I don’t have a suit,” Kate stammered.

“Not necessary, we’re both women. And as a doctor you don’t have anything I haven‘t seen at least a thousand times before.” Magnus emphasized the statements by kicking off her shoes and pulling her sweater over her head. Kate was so shocked at Magnus stripping off her clothes, she couldn’t manage to do anything but gape like a complete moron. She was caught rudely staring at the bare backside of her boss, as Magnus looked back over her shoulder at Kate. “If you don’t want to come in, the door isn’t locked, you’re free to go back to your window seat and mope. I won‘t try to stop you.” Magnus stepped into the water and sank in up to her shoulders. “I won’t make the mistake of inviting you, again. I must have misjudged the signals you‘ve been giving off since we returned from saving Nikola from the baby vampires.”

“God.” Kate whispered, once her brain started to function and the power of speech returned. “I don’t want to go,” her voice was strange in her ears. It was the absolute truth, though. “Magnus…”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Kate nodded and removed her sweatshirt and jeans easily enough. It was harder when she got to the undershirt, and pure hell when she removed her bra and panties. Magnus was watching her, and her gaze lingered on the healing bullet wound in her shoulder and the matching bullet scar on her thigh. 

“What are you thinking, Doc?” Kate gathered the clothes into a pile. Then, she approached the steps with a worried frown. “I can’t read you when you look at me like that.” With Magnus, Kate knew, honesty was the only policy.

Magnus moved back so Kate could sink into the water beside her. “Would it make things easier for you if I tell you? Very well then. I’m thinking you are beautiful, very lovely and sadly far too skittish. Quite like coaxing a feral kitten out of a storm drain. Will I get purrs of contentment, or claws and teeth, if I try to hold you?” She backed away further and sat on a ledge at the far side of the spa opposite Kate. “I’m going to sit over here, and if you decide to come out from hiding under the bed and want to be petted, you’ll have to come to me.” Magnus pushed a button on the edge of the spa and the jets rumbled to life. With a sigh, her head fell back to rest on the edge, and her eyes closed in pure pleasure.

“I’m acting like an idiot, aren’t I?”

Magnus didn’t open here eyes as she said, “No, not an idiot. Like a young woman with trust issues, who doesn’t want to get hurt or appear weak to someone you perceive as having power over you. It’s completely natural given your history. Talk therapy sessions with Will might improve it, eventually, but I had hoped your restlessness and our combined sexual tension would be enough to make me worth a small risk.”

Kate sat in the swirling water for a while, just watching Magnus. Her thoughts were as turbulent as the water around her. Of course Magnus would be worth the risk, she was beautiful, powerful, brilliant Helen freaking Magnus. There was no doubt about how much Kate wanted this woman’s approval, scraps of her attention. Oh hell, who was she trying to fool she would take anything Magnus would give her and be disgustingly happy. 

“Turn about is fair play. You get to tell me, now, what it is that you are thinking.”

“You’d be worth any risk, but I’m not sure I am.” 

Magnus lifted her head and pinned Kate with a stern look. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not good with people. I fuck up, a lot. This is the first time in a long time that I’ve got something I really need to hang on to.” Kate’s legs carried her across the spa to Magnus of their own volition. Her body knew what it needed, it was her brain that couldn’t get with the program. 

The Doc sighed, and took one of Kate‘s hands in hers. Magnus tugged Kate closer. “You’re here, and you don’t have anything to prove to me, or anyone else, so relax. Please.” She stood and their bare bodies brushed lightly. “Go on. Touch me. I know you want to and I want you to.”

Magnus wasn’t lying about the sexual tension between them for the last few months. It had become more intense and harder to ignore since they’d been tied up in that closet together. There was something about someone tying Helen Magnus up that just flat did it for Kate. Magnus with someone else in charge was hot. She had been having scandalously erotic dreams about Magnus ever since. Sometimes, they included someone else like Tesla or Declan. There were mornings she’d been a little late for morning meetings because she’d been taking care of the ache the dreams had started between her legs. Not that she told anyone that. 

Kate lifted a hand out of the water and ran her thumb along one of the rosy nipples that were at the perfect height for her hands to explore. She cupped the other breast and brought the nipple to her lips and kissed it, then traced it with the tip of her tongue. Looking up she met Magnus’ eyes and finally understood the look in them, hunger. Her tongue moved to the other breast to repeat the circle for a moment and then back to the first. The younger woman cupped the full breasts in her hands and gently kneaded them while she continued to torment the nipples, which were now tight little points. 

Magnus made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat and Kate smiled. Sucking one of the lovely breasts, Kate’s arms wrapped around and she copped a feel of the doc’s backside. The nipple slipped from her lips with a wet pop, and Kate looked up expectantly. Magnus just raised eyebrows at her. “So, I’m on top then?” Kate couldn’t keep the excitement from her voice at the prospect of Magnus under her. 

The blue eyes narrowed for a brief instant before Magnus smiled, she didn’t take the back seat in anything very often. “Just this once.” 

Brain swimming with ideas, Kate let go of Magnus’ magnificent bottom and urged her to sit back on the seat, then climbed up to straddle her lap. This position was more satisfying, as it brought the two women face to face in the bubbly pool. Magnus waited, eyeing her expectantly, and her lips quirked, which gave Kate the idea to kiss her. Some people didn’t enjoy kissing, but Kate found the mouth under hers soft and pliant. “You taste like wine, Doc.” Kate pulled back, and grinned, “it’s only afternoon.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” They kissed again and Kate moaned into her wine flavored mouth. “You are such a liar, Doc.” Kate’s tongue searched for more wine, until teeth trapped it. Mischief played on the doc’s face and she let Kate’s tongue go to ask, “May I make a suggestion?”

Kate eyed her, “maybe…” 

Magnus spread her thighs and lifted her knees, so her heels braced on the edge of the seat and Kate’s bottom slipped between her legs. Kate’s legs shifted and spread to either side of the doc‘s belly, over her hips to adjust. Then, Magnus rocked her pelvis and the movement rubbed Kate’s sex against hers. The younger woman looked down at their bodies touching under the water in disbelief, “Oh hell, yes.” The Doc hit the button and shut off the jets, and Kate could see more clearly. Her dark haired mound was nestled against a much lighter one. “You aren’t a brunette,” Kate gasped.

The smile Magnus gave her was indulgent, “In my experience, blondes don’t have more fun.” 

Another series of rocks sent a tremor through Kate’s belly. “Oh, man,” Kate moaned. “Let me do it.” She picked up the motion adding rolls of her own hips to get more contact. Arms tightened around her waist, encouraging her to move. Kate dipped a hand into the water between their bellies and used a pair of fingers to circle Magnus’ clitoris. Then, she did the same to herself. The tiny bit of extra contact was almost enough to send her over, so she stopped and moved her hand back to stroke the Doc. 

Magnus had her teeth clenched on her lower lip and her eyes were rolled back. 

“Can I make you come like this, Doc?” The blue eyes like lasers locked onto Kate’s and the smile she gave in answer made Kate’s jaw drop in an ‘oh fuck’ moment. Her catalog of Magnus smiles didn’t begin to cover this one, but it was going in at the top of the list. 

A moan escaped from the Doc and she guided Kate’s fingers until they slipped inside her. In no time at all, the Doc’s body was clenching her in orgasm and Magnus rested her head on Kate’s shoulder as she road the waves out. Magnus whispered something in French and it so damn hot it was enough to finish Kate off. She came with a sharp cry, grinding against the heel of her hand. 

“What was that?” Kate whined.

“That was French.” Magnus lifted her head and chuckled, “How would you like to come to Montreal in the morning? It should be a quick pickup, but you’d get out of the Sanctuary for a few days. That plane has a bedroom.”

“Oh, man, are you kidding me?”

Magnus just smiled. 

 

(Part 2 will be more for the Montreal and Sleepers prompts. Go take a cold shower.)


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Montreal?” Kate was packed and waiting for Magnus in her office at a little before four am. They’d gone from the hot tub, to the rug in the sitting room, and then after a break for dinner, they’d finally made it to Helen’s bed, and later her shower. Kate was dead tired and a little sore, but it had been worth it. Oh, yeah. 

“Yes, I have a meeting with a supplier. You don’t have to attend the actual meeting, if you don’t want to. You could go sightseeing or shopping. Montreal is lovely this time of year.”

“Are you going to speak French?” Kate asked, hopeful.

“Most of the time, I’m sure.”

Kate sighed, “I'll follow you anywhere if you’re speaking French.” 

“I did notice that French has a certain orgasmic effect on you. Maybe we’ll get time on this trip to test exactly what my French is capable of.” Magnus gave her the ‘Holy shit, HOT!’ smile and Kate had trouble speaking anything remotely coherent, so she just nodded. Eventually, she recovered enough to ask, “Is the Big Guy going to drive us?”

“No, we’ll let him sleep. I called for a car to take us to the airport. And there it is now.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kate was dozing uncomfortably in a leather chair when the fasten seat belt light finally went out and the pilot made the announcement that they could move around freely. The weather for the flight was supposed to be ideal, and Magnus unsnapped her belt and went to Kate. She shook the young woman gently and helped Kate to her feet. Once Helen had an arm around her, she led her drowsy lover to the bedroom at the back of the plane. 

After helping Kate onto the bed, and between the crisp sheets, Magnus took off her blouse and skirt and hung them in the wardrobe so they wouldn’t wrinkle. She joined Kate on the bed for a nap. Her eyelids drooped almost as soon as her head hit the cool, smooth pillow.

The ding from the return of the fasten seat belt sign was what woke Helen from her nap. She rolled over and found Kate blinking at her. “I’m afraid you won’t be joining the mile high club on this leg of the trip.”

“I can wait.” Kate grinned, probably at the idea of what they could do on the return trip in the little airplane bedroom. 

“Excellent.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once Magnus bribed them into an early check-in at their swank hotel in downtown Montreal, she took Kate to a wonderful restaurant for lunch. The food was nearly orgasmic. Magnus ordered for them in rapid fire French and when the food came, it was exactly what Kate would have ordered for herself. The Doc paid attention to little things like that, and it made Kate feel like she really cared. 

“Have you decided if you wish to accompany me to the meeting?”

Kate thought about it. “I’ll go with you. Why?”

“I was thinking you could play the part of my bodyguard.” There was something wicked in the smile Magnus gave her.

“I guess so.” Kate eyed her suspiciously. 

“You’ll need wardrobe to fit the part,” Magnus said, and added, “we have plenty of free time to hit some stores and find something suitable. I also booked us into the spa this evening.” 

“The spa?”

“Oh yes, our hotel is world famous for its spa treatments.” The doubt must have showed on her face, because Magnus added, “Massages are quite good for you, they are relaxing and help remove toxins from the muscles. And the salt scrubs are excellent for increasing circulation, not to mention making the skin very soft and smooth...”

“Oh, God. Stop. Okay, you win.” Kate shivered. “I think I just found something better than your French.”

Magnus laughed. 

“So, we're going shopping,” Kate tried to sound positive about that, but in truth she hated shopping. Growing up on the streets and living hand to mouth had taught her that money was too precious to spend on random 'stuff' like pretty panties and five hundred dollar purses.

“That's right.” 

Kate shrugged and finished the last of her tea. “You're the boss.”

“I am, and I think you might just enjoy what I have planned.”

To say that shopping with Helen Magnus was an adventure didn't begin to cover it. The doc was very hands on in her approach to clothes shopping. She followed Kate into the dressing room with an armload of different things and made sure each item 'fit' properly, but it seemed to Kate it was more like an excuse for the doc to grope her at every opportunity. Hands were often running up her thighs and brushing her center. 

“These are all nice, but I like this one the best.” Kate motioned in the mirror to the black jeans she was wearing. 

Magnus gripped Kate's hips and turned her around, so her backside was facing the mirror, slight pressure from a hand on her back had Kate bending over. The doc was looking at her black jeans clad ass in the mirror. “Those will do, and we should get at least one other pair in the black and denim colors.” The last thing she did was give Kate's bottom a hard smack. 

“Ow. Hey.” Kate jumped away from her, rubbing her backside. 

“Now, for the blouse and jacket. You stay put. I saw some likely candidates. I'll be back with them.” Magnus disappeared and returned a few minutes later with another armload of clothes, She said something to the salesclerk and the woman nodded enthusiastically and scampered off. “Leave those jeans on, and take your shirt off.”

Kate rolled her eyes, but complied with a gruff, “Yes, ma'am”. Magnus' hands cupped her lacy covered breasts from behind and gave them a squeeze. “Oy, did I miss a memo? Is this grope Kate day? First, the hands on my ass and other things...” Kate felt her cheeks heating. “Now, it's my breasts.”

“It is very much grope Kate day. I didn't send a memo, but I could.” 

Kate groaned as Magnus turned her around and took a lacy covered nipple into her mouth. “What... what if there are cameras in this dressing room, doc?”

Magnus looked up at her and reluctantly released Kate's now erect nub from her lips with a wet pop. “Someone will be enjoying the show.” Magnus shrugged and attacked the other nipple. When she had Kate's pussy drenched and throbbing from the breast assault, the doc removed Kate's bra and replaced it with a black pushup one. It was just as lacy and did magical things for Kate's tits. The blue stretch lace shell she put over it highlighted the black bra rather than covering it up. 

“Wow.” Kate whispered at her reflection in the mirror. Her nipples were still hard and very visible under the lace bra and top. “That makes my tits look really hot.”

“Yes. It does.” Magnus eyed her in the mirror with undisguised hunger.

Kate put her hands over her breasts, removing them from the doc's view and earning a low rumble. “No changing room nookie,” Kate said, much too breathlessly. Those blue eyes regarded her with even more heat. “I mean it.” She tried to be firm in the face of the force of nature that was Helen Magnus, and soon found herself divested of all her clothing and face down on the round, flat bench for her defiance. “If you spank me, someone is going to hear it...” Kate hissed.

She didn't get a spanking, though, and it was soon her who was making noises that would get them caught. Magnus held Kate's neck with one hand and with her free hand she worked her fingers between Kate's legs. The doc's knee kept Kate from being able to close her legs. Fingertips tickled her folds and toyed with her tender flesh. Her clit was throbbing in time with each light stroke.

“Quiet now,” Magnus warned as two of her long fingers used Kate's copious moisture to slide into her. There was drool on the bench where Kate's cheek was pressed hard against it. The doc let up on the pressure behind her head and offered Kate one of her fingers to clamp her lips on as the more experienced woman worked her pussy and g-spot with the pads of her fingers. 

Kate panted around her makeshift gag, “Oh, fuck, doc...” And Magnus pulled her fingers out. “No no no.” Kate practically sobbed. 

“I said quiet.” Magnus gave her a warning look. “If you can't be still, we will stop.” She circled a finger at Kate's opening, waiting for Kate's answer. 

Poor, desperately hot Kate clamped her lips shut tightly and nodded. If Magnus had told her to bark like a dog and howl at the moon, she would have done it at that point, and not felt a moments hesitation. Fuck the other people in the store. Silence was the hardest order of all, though. What the doc did inside her was magical. The fingers filled her again, and fucked her hard and fast. It was more aggressively than Kate had ever had a partner finger fuck her. A third finger joined the first two and Kate's pussy was leaking with excitement with each stroke. 

Magnus' breath was scorching hot against the shell of Kate's ear, “Come for me, Kate. Show me you are mine. Come now.” 

Kate's hips were grinding against the doc's hand and the bench she was on. The orgasm felt more like an explosion inside her, than the throbbing waves she was accustomed to. When she was completely drained and feeling limp, Magnus hauled her up and tossed her clothes at her. There was a light in the doc's eyes that said this wasn't over yet and Kate certainly wouldn't object to more.

“Are we done with the shopping?” Kate asked, hopefully. How much more Magnus sex shopping could she take? 

Magnus smirked at her, “One more store. Then, we go back to the hotel for a shower before dinner and the massages.” 

“You're going to kill me. I just know it.”

There was a raised eyebrow from the doc that said, 'oh really' and then Magnus grabbed her and kissed her until Kate was breathless. “Those are just 'petite morte', you'll live.”

The last store was all leather goods. From the huge selection, Magnus pulled the most gorgeous jacket Kate had ever seen, a leather baseball cap, and sling bag and a pair of short boots Kate would have to work for a year to pay off. Magnus never bothered with the tags, once she knew they were the proper fit, with much less groping, she simply gathered the items and walked to the register. The total made Kate's mouth dry and her palms sweat. Magnus whipped out her corporate platinum credit card and never batted an eyelash. 

The rental car's trunk was full of shopping bags, and Magnus had one of the hotel's bell boys bring them up to their room. To Kate's eyes, the bags seemed to have bred like Nubbins in the trunk and now there were twice as many as she remembered carrying to the car. 

Magnus smirked at her. “I picked out a few things while you were in the dressing rooms and had them taken out to the car.” She picked up a bag and pulled out a silk slip with matching bra and panties in a deep red. “Wait until you see the dress that this goes under.” 

Kate's jaw dropped as she watched the doc open a zippered dress bag. Where the hell had that come from? The dress was the same red, only sheer and very backless. “I never saw that.”

“Like it? I thought I might take you someplace nice for dinner tonight after the spa treatments. Seemed a shame to get all polished and not show it off a bit.” Magnus must has liked what she saw on Kate's face, because she gave a delighted laugh. “If you go back into shy kitten mode, we'll have to miss all the fun nightlife of Montreal to stay in and have sweaty, passionate sex all night.” 

“No, it's okay. I'm fine, just never had someone buy fancy clothes for me before. It's weird.”

Magnus sighed and pulled Kate into a hug. “I've missed having someone to shop for, can't you tell? I may have gone a bit over the top, but wait until I get you to model the nightgowns for me... You'll like that part.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Helen was pleased that Kate enjoyed the spa treatments and their dinner. She loved to watch people stare at Kate, see the desire in their eyes, and know Kate was going home with her. For Magnus, it made the shopping trip money well spent. The clothes she and the salesclerk chose accentuated Kate's tiny, lithe body and perky breasts. Some of the things were not items Kate would chose, but Helen was sure that with a little coaxing Kate would find her feminine side. The softer Kate was in there, but she was too used to dressing tough and acting the part, and it was hard work getting past the defenses and finding the real Kate layers underneath all the bravado. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Kate said, sipping white her wine. 

“You can ask... I get the right to refuse to answer, though.” Magnus smirked at her. “Curious about former lovers already?”

Kate flushed, just a little color on her cheekbones. “Are you and Tesla lovers?”

Magnus was glad her mouth was empty or she was sure to have choked. “What ever makes you think that?”

“Well, when the baby vamps had us tied up in that closet... The way Tesla looked at you. It was really hot. The two of you are always flirting and teasing. I was wondering if it there was more to it than that.”

Magnus thought about it. “I think it could have been more at various times, we have a great deal of shared history, but Nikola Tesla has the attention span of the average preschooler. It's even worse when he's on one of his quests to revive the vampire race.” She took a sip of her wine, “The answer is no. We have not, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen someday.”

“He has it bad for you. It's obvious.”

“Not necessarily a flattering thing, given that Nikola has had it bad for a very large number of people over the years, and is more loyal to his choices in wine than people.” It was the truth, though. Helen knew better than to think Nikola would ever have a true love, least of all her. The thing Nikola loved most in the world was Nikola. 

“I guess not.” Kate was quiet for a minute, than asked, “now that Tesla's de-vamped, do you think he'll come around more?”

Magnus shrugged, “Hard to say with Nikola, losing his powers won't change his personality. Or his ability to get himself into trouble and need rescuing. Nothing can do that.”

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence after the dessert arrived, while they devoured it. 

“Are you seeing anyone else right now?” Kate asked boldly. 

Magnus raised her eyebrows and laughed. “Now that was the question I was waiting for.”

“You were?” Kate's cheeks were coloring, again.

“Yes, I've been expecting that since the hot tub.” Magnus patted Kate's hand on the table. “Would it matter if I was seeing someone?”

Kate shrugged, finishing the last bite of the raspberry cheesecake slice they were sharing. “Not really. I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything.”

“I'm relieved to hear you say that.” And she was very happy Kate wasn't the possessive type. It would be more fun this way.

“You are seeing someone.” Her face said, 'ah, I got you...' and it was adorable. 

Helen sipped her wine. “And, of course, you are welcome to see other people as well.”

“Anyone I know?” 

Kate's curiosity was amusing and Magnus looked up at her from under her lashes, coyly. “No.”

“Can I meet him?”

“Her, and perhaps someday, but for now its a bit of a secret.” Helen kissed her hand, “I do hope you can keep a secret.” 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	3. Chapter 3

Kate spent the morning, and most of the previous night, getting intimately acquainted with the doc's 'assets'. There was plenty of time to explore and be explored. The lingerie fashion show quickly devolved into a wrestling match on the couch and floor. Each walk on the 'runway' seemed to end with Kate pinned in some crazy position and made to come. Not that Kate minded, but at some point she wanted to get the upper hand with the boss and make Magnus come until she screamed, too. It would take planning and stealth, but Kate knew she could pull it off, eventually. 

The meeting with the supplier in the afternoon was about as interesting as watching grass grow, and Kate was getting restless. Her 'bodyguard' attire was intimidating the hell out of the lizard-man Abnormal haggling with the boss. He kept sneaking glances at her cleavage in it's very visible black push-up bra and blue stretch lace, then at the unzipped black sling bag she was carrying her gun in. 

Magnus barked a bitter laugh, and Kate knew that signaled the meeting was about to have an abrupt ending. “I can get the leeches for half the price from your competitor in Maine, and they are in better condition. Come along, Kate. We are quite finished here.” Magnus walked away, ignoring the calls from the Abnormal for her to come back. Back at the car, the boss sighed, “That was an unpleasant little man.”

“Sorry about the leeches.”

Magnus glanced at Kate's somber face and smiled, “Oh, he'll be in touch with me in the next hour and these poor, mistreated creatures will have been replaced with the healthy specimens I know he sells to Ravi.” She sighed and took Kate's hand and kissed it. “Are you ready for the Magnus guided tour of Montreal?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kate took the leather baseball cap off, untied her ponytail, and stuffed the hat and hair tie in her bag. The air felt wonderful and cool, with just a hint of the scents of approaching spring. 

True to her word, Magnus' phone rang about forty five minutes after she said it would and the supplier arranged to have new leeches delivered to the designated warehouse near the airport at a price Magnus felt was acceptable. 

Kate let Magnus show her the sites, her favorite was the Montreal Tower Observatory. Every time the doc would speak with someone in French, it sent a little jolt of heat low in her belly. God, Magnus was hot. She watched the ghost walking tour of Old Montreal pass them on the street with envy, but Magnus just rolled her eyes at the idea of ghost hunting, took her hand and dragged her on to the next location. 

They bought the fixings for a picnic at Jean Talon Market and ate a late lunch/early dinner in a park. Dinner consisted of a loaf of warm french bread, meats and cheeses, and to Kate's surprise, jalapeno kettle chips. She raised an eyebrow at the chips and Magnus looked embarrassed for the first time ever. 

“A bad habit I picked up from Ashley. Potato chips are terrible for you, and I'm fairly certain these ones are hot enough to burn through stomach lining in large doses, but it just doesn't seem like a picnic for me without them.”

Kate grinned, “Your secret is safe with me, Doc. Anyway, kettle chips are more respectable than something like cheese puffs. I like french fries and strawberry shakes on my picnics.“

”I'll remember that for next time..”

It made Kate secretly very happy that the doc thought there would be a next time. She definitely wanted one, too. 

People were everywhere enjoying the gorgeous weather and Kate discovered Magnus liked to people watch as much as she did. They made a game of it, and were soon into a second bottle of very expensive wine. Tesla would be pissed he missed it. Kate wasn't usually a wine person, but this wine was epic. 

“Enjoying the wine?”

“Yeah, I want a few bottles of this back home. Is it possible to hide it from non-vampire Tesla? I think he has some sort of wine ESP.”

The doc smiled and swirled the dregs of wine in her glass. “I think we can manage that. I have a small wine cooler in my sitting room and Nikola doesn't know about it. ” Magnus gathered the wrappings and other trash. “Are you ready to head back to the hotel?”

“Do you think you could let me win the wrestling match this time?” 

Magnus must have been drunk, because she made a sound suspiciously like a giggle, “I think we could arrange something, but I'm very good at wrestling.”

“You cheat! Finger fucking should be against the rules. Besides, naked wrestling is only fun when both people get to win, at least once in a while. I can't help it you're all arms and legs...”

Magnus hooked an arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. “Let head back to the hotel...”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Kate woke, there was light streaming in between the curtains in the hotel suite. There was a warm, comforting presence at her back, and she sighed, “More French, please. You know what it does to me.”

“Temps de te lever, t'as beaucoup a faire…” a low male voice rumbled in her ear.

Instinctively, Kate went for the gun under the pillow as she launched herself from the bed. She spun and pointed the gun at Druitt. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Language,” Druitt scolded. He sat up on the bed and shifted until his back was pressed against the headboard, then he crossed his long, booted legs. “The things young people say these days…”  
“You show up in my room, in my bed, and lecture me about swearing?” Kate huffed at him, indignantly. “Magnus is so gonna kick your ass.”  
Druitt ignored her outburst. “Is this also Helen’s room and bed?”  
Kate glared daggers at him, “You know it is, or you wouldn’t be here, scaring the shit out of me.”   
He smirked at her, “Am I scaring you?” There was a pillow under his right hand and he picked it up and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent of Helen’s perfume that lingered there. There was a feral look in this eyes as he let the pillow fall back to the coverlet. “I’m not even armed. Just here for a friendly chat.”  
Kate didn’t realize she was naked until Druitt tossed her the nightgown she’d tucked under her pillow. She felt a hot flush creep up her cheeks as she slipped it over her head, wrestling with keeping the gun pointed in his direction at the same time. At least, the gown was long enough that it covered her to her knees. The thin material was armor against his cold, assessing eyes. “If you aren’t armed, why shouldn’t I shoot you right now? I would be doing the doc a favor.”   
“You could try, but I know I’m faster, and then I’d have to hurt you.” Druitt’s voice was earnest, almost conversational. “I’ve got the energy creature under control for now, but it wouldn’t take much provocation to bring it out.” His voice dropped to an even lower register, “you don’t want that.”  
It was the truth, she didn‘t want that. “The boss will be back soon.”  
“Yes, I am aware, but I appreciate the warning.” Druitt disappeared, and reappeared inches from Kate. He twisted her wrist painfully until she had to release the gun or feel her bones snap. He took the gun from her limp hand, and tossed it across the room.  
Druitt was so huge he loomed over her, a black leather mountain. It made every instinct Kate had scream for her to run away, but another smaller voice inside her, though, said she should hold her ground, not let this man turn her into a sniveling coward.   
Hugging her wrist against her body, Kate stood her ground. That seemed to please the man as he looked down on her, his lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile. “How long have you and Helen been lovers?”

“Um, none of your business.”

“Mouthy little thing aren’t you?” Druitt shook his head at her. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to tell you this once, and only once. If you hurt Helen, I will kill you, or worse.” 

Kate stared at him, open mouthed. “You're warning me about hurting the Doc?” She scoffed, “Oh, that is so rich.”

“Whatever does she see in you, stupid girl?” Druitt taunted. “You’re a gutter rat of the lowest sort. No education, no manners, no refinement or social graces to speak of. You have nothing to attract even a first glance from someone like Helen, let alone a place in her bed.” His words were so much an echo of her own thoughts on the subject that Kate felt tears welling. She tried to push the self pity away, but it was like he’d stabbed her in a vulnerable area with the truth. 

Druitt continued, “I have damaged parts of Helen beyond healing, since I took that damned vampire blood. I don’t know how much more pain she will take before we lose her forever.” Druitt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “If you do anything to add to it, I will do worse than kill you. I will get you kicked out of your new home in the Sanctuary forever. Don‘t believe me? It would take very little effort on my part to frame you for some heinous crime. It would be so very easy. And Helen would never be able to trust you.”

“I would never do anything to hurt the Doc,” Kate told him past the lump in her throat, her face drained of color. 

He stared down at her for a long moment, coldly weighing her words. “Then, I guess we have nothing more to say.” 

With that, Druitt disappeared in a flash of bright light. Her knees gave out and Kate sank to the floor, sobbing. She was like that when Magnus found her. 

Kate yelped in pain as Magnus tried to get a look at her injured arm. “What the devil happened, Kate. I was only gone for a short time. Who hurt you?”

It took Kate two tries to get the name out past her sobs, “Druitt.”

Magnus' eye went huge, shocked. “John was here?” 

“Yes,” Kate sobbed. “He... he was in the bed when I woke up!”

“Dear God. Are you hurt anywhere besides your wrist?”

Kate took a deep breath, trying to get control of herself. “No, he wasn't armed, and hurt my wrist when he made me drop the gun.”

“I don't think your wrist is broken, but I'm not going to be happy until we get you home and do an x-ray on it. I'm going to give you something for the pain, then I need to wrap it.”

“I'm okay, doc. He just scared the shit out of me. The wrist isn't bad.”

Kate should have known better than to put on a brave front for the boss. Magnus gave her the dark look, the one that said, 'I'm not going to swallow the bullshit you're trying to feed me.' She went to her medical bag and came back with the pills and the sports wrap. “You don't have to take them both now, but I strongly suggest you take one before I do this.” Her tone brooked no argument. 

“I still need to pack and if I take one of those I'm never going to get sex on the plane. Those things kick my ass.” 

Magnus sighed, and rolled her eyes, “If sex is foremost on your mind, you aren't as bad off as I feared. There will be plenty of time for sleeping and sex on the flight home.” The doc handed her a water bottle and glared until Kate swallowed one of the pills. She wrapped the forearm and wrist as gently as she could, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

Kate was dozing in the front seat of the rental car when Magnus finally closed the trunk and climbed beside her. “Kate?”

“Hmm?”

“What did John say to you?”

Kate mumbled, “Hypocritical dickhead.” Then, she slipped off into painkiller dreamland.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kate yawned and stretched, disturbing her injured arm and bringing a wave of pain that made her gasp. 

“Kate, are you alright?”

Kate blinked in the dim light and could barely make out the shape of the doc sitting up on the bed with her laptop open on her lap. “Yeah, just forgot about the wrist.” 

“Would you like me to help you forget, again?” She gave Kate the smile she was coming to know as the doc's come hither look. It was smokin' hot and it melted Kate into a puddle of hormone overloaded goo every single time. 

“Oh, hell yes. I want to get my mile high club membership.” 

Magnus was gently efficient as she removed Kate's pants and panties. She pressed a soft kiss to Kate's mound to start. Her warm hands coaxed Kate's thighs apart, so she could stoke her inner thighs. The light touches teased her super sensitive sex. The first touch of tongue and Kate's breath left her in a hiss of pleasure. The doc showed Kate what she learned about Kate over the past few days, she went right to the spots that gave Kate the most intense pleasure and stoked them with the tip of her tongue. Then, she used a different technique on Kate's nub, until it was swollen and sensitive. 

Kate was lost in the pleasure, it was a shock the first time Magnus stabbed her tongue into her. She bolted up and her knees tried to close. 

“Relax for me Kate,” Magnus sighed. “What if I give you something else to focus on?” The doc pulled her own clothes off quickly, then turned and put her pussy above Kate's face before spreading Kate's legs and going back to what she was doing. 

It was challenging to eat the doc's glorious pussy one handed, but the difficulty only spurred Kate on. They soon had a competition going to see who could come the most. 

When the captain signaled for them to return to their seats, they were tied at one earth shattering climax a piece, but the rest would have to wait until they got home. 

On the ride to the Sanctuary, Kate was happy she chose to accompany Magnus to Montreal, even with Druitt the asshole ex showing up. The boss more than made up for it. 

 

The End


End file.
